


Make A Wish

by Devil_san



Category: Magic Kaito, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, What-If, Wishes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_san/pseuds/Devil_san
Summary: Se esprimere un desiderio bastasse per risolvere tutti i tuoi problemi, tu non lo esprimeresti?O al cospetto di Jirachi, Conan e KID colgono al volo un opportunità.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 3





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Non possiedo Pokémon o Meitantei Conan o Kaitou KID

La leggenda narra che ogni Mille Anni, Jirachi, il Pokemon Desiderio, si risvegli dal suo sonno millenario per esaudire i desideri degli esseri viventi durante la sua unica millenaria settimana di veglia. Molte persone di questi giorni pensano che sia solo un mito, ma Shinichi Kudo, nelle sue correnti sembianze da Conan Edogawa, un adolescente intrappolato in un corpo da bambino, e Kaito Kuroba, nelle sue vesti da Kaitou KID, un ladro gentiluomo di fama internazionale creato molti anni fa da suo padre scomparso, sapevano molto bene che non era un semplice mito.

Dopotutto, la prova concreta dell'esistenza del Pokemon Desiderio era proprio lì davanti a loro, ridacchiando e svolazzando davanti ai loro occhi.

Jirachi era lì, con loro, in cima al Bell Tree Tower giocando con i loro Pokemon.

"Devo ammetterlo, Meitantei," disse KID mentre osservava Jirachi ridacchiare mentre giocava con il suo Nickit e il Riolu del detective in miniatura "quando mi hai proposto una tregua durante il Furto per aiutarti a prendere quegli imbranati pazzi ladri assassini, non pensavo che la notte sarebbe finita così."

Conan si sedette pesantemente accanto a lui, facendo risuonare cupamente la copertura di metallo del tetto dell'Osservatorio "Ringrazia che siamo riusciti a evitare che qualcuno oltre a noi vedesse il suo risveglio dopo essere riusciti a convincere quei pazzi criminali che il mito era falso. E che nessuno sia morto quando hanno deciso di far saltare in aria la torre. ...o che la torre non sia crollata."

In effetti, ancora adesso, del fumo si alzava dalle finestre rotte dell'Osservatorio dalle poche bombe che i criminali erano riusciti ad azionare.

"Vero." Concordò KID sedendosi con più grazia al suo fianco. L'Absol del detective miniaturizzato si sdraiò al fianco del suo amico e compagno umano mentre il suo sghignazzante e burlone di uno Zorua, inseguito da un giocoso Houndour appartenente al suo più grande critico, insieme allo stormo di Swablu che aveva ereditato da suo padre scomparso, si unì al gioco di acchiapparello che Riolu e Nickit stavano giocando insieme a Jirachi.

"Che si fa?" chiese KID diversi minuti più tardi passati ad osservare i loro Pokemon divertirsi "Non possiamo permettere che qualcun'altro scopra che il mito di Jirachi è vero; o che lui si sia risvegliato. Se Snake o l'Organizzazione di cui fa parte dovesse mai scoprire che la leggenda è vera…" KID rabbrividì al pensiero.

L'espressione di Conan si contorse in una preoccupata "Già…" concordò il finto bambino pensando a Gin "meglio di no."

Per poi continuare in tono ancor più tetro "Non che sarebbe molto meglio se lo venisse a sapere il mondo intero in generale. Posso già immaginare le battaglie che nascerebbero solo per riuscire a mettere le mani su Jirachi, o i casini che succederebbero se qualcuno dovesse riuscire a catturarlo."

Il sorriso di KID si fece tirato all'immagine creata da Conan, il suo primo pensiero andando verso alcuni dei suoi compagni di classe. O peggio ancora, Jirokichi.

"Sì, posso immaginarlo."

Di nuovo silenzio.

"E quindi, che facciamo?" richiese KID alcuni secondi più tardi "Lo nascondiamo per una settimana in un luogo sperduto pregando che nessuno lo veda finché non va di nuovo in letargo?"

Conan sbuffò scontento "Sarebbe uno spreco." Contestò Conan poggiando il mento sulle ginocchia. Allo sguardo interrogativo del ladro, elaborò "Cioè, pensaci, ormai è già sveglio. Tanto vale usare i suoi poteri."

"Cos'è, vuoi usare i suoi poteri per risolvere tutti i nostri problemi?" chiese KID sarcastico. Il solo pensiero gli lasciava l'amaro in bocca.

"Non proprio." E si voltò a guardarlo negli occhi "Stavo pensando più lungo le linee di... una specie di assicurazione?"

"Un assicurazione?" chiese interdetto KID "Come cosa? Entro tale giorno…" il ladro non finì la frase ma i suoi occhi si spalancarono in realizzazione a quello che stava implicando il detective "Vedo." Concluse con un sorrisetto furbo che lentamente gli cresceva sulle labbra "Molto astuto, Meitantei. Molto astuto."

Gli occhi del bambino erano imperscrutabili dietro il riflesso della luce delle stelle sulle lenti dei suoi occhiali "Così, sei d'accordo?"

"Sì." Fu la pronta risposta di KID "L'unica cosa che mi preoccupa è il lasso di tempo da usare perché tutto sembri naturale e nessuno sospetti che ci sia niente fuori dall'ordinario."

"Stavo pensando qualcosa sulle linee di circa... dai tre ai sei mesi." Propose Conan.

KID ci pensò un po' su "Mi sembra ragionevole." Voltandosi a guardare i loro pokemon giocare chiese "E per la tempistica degli eventi? Quale pensi sia meglio smantellare, prima la tua di Organizzazione o la mia? E per l'antidoto dell'APTX4869 e Pandora, prima o dopo tali eventi? Sinceramente penso che di queste ultime due sia meglio che ce ne occupiamo prima di tutto il resto. Almeno avremmo una preoccupazione in meno."

"Sì… lo credo anch'io."

KID sorrise ghignate "Wow, certo che è proprio vero che menti simili pensano uguale."

Conan non riuscì esattamente a guardarlo male, scatenando un attacco di risatine da parte del ladro.

"Per Arceus, ma ho sempre voluto sbattere in faccia a Snake la distruzione di Pandora." Ridacchiò il ladro, stringendosi la pancia per colpa delle risatine a malapena contenute.

Il detective sorrise sardonico, pensando alla faccia che avrebbe potuto fare la più ambita delle sue prede alla notizia che era ancora vivo e scalciante "E io invece che ero ancora vivo a Gin."

"Ok, ok" annaspò KID alcuni minuti più tardi quando si era mezzo ripreso dal suo improvviso attacco di risa "così la distruzione di Pandora e la creazione dell'Antidoto prima. E poi? Per le Organizzazioni? Lasciamo stare e lasciamo che gli eventi scorrano senza alcun tipo di interferenza mistica o esprimiamo lo stesso un desiderio per assicurarci che vengano permanentemente smantellate? E se sì, entro quanto tempo?"

Conan appoggiò il mento sulle ginocchia mentre ci rimuginava su. Dopo alcuni lunghi momenti di deliberazione, disse "Se lo facciamo, dobbiamo darci abbastanza tempo in modo che a nessuno sorgano dei sospetti che ci sia stato un qualche tipo di interferenza ultraterrena. Un mese o due dovrebbero bastare."

L'artista prestigiatore alzò il sopracciglio dell'occhio non nascosto dal monocolo "Se mettiamo tutti questi eventi così vicini, i prossimi mesi saranno frenetici."

Il detective sbuffò frustrato "Meglio pochi mesi di continua stanchezza che rimanere per tutta la vita a languire nell'incertezza."

Il suo compagno di sventure fece un suono non commentativo, silenziosamente in accordo con le sue parole.

"Bene, ok. Così… lo facciamo?"

"Sì."

_"Ehi, Jirachi? Vorrei esprimere un desiderio."_

Alcuni mesi più tardi, in cima al tetto dell'Haido City Hotel, due adolescenti brindarono alla riuscita dei loro obiettivi.

**Author's Note:**

> E pure questa one-shot (più un concept/snap-shot che altro) è fatta.  
> L'ispirazione è nata dall'immagine fan-art di Conan e KID al cospetto di Jirachi - che se vi mettete a gironzolare per Internet o Pinterest la troverete prima o poi - e che sinceramente sono molto sorpresa che nessuno abbia trovato ispirazione da essa, visto che tale immagine la vedo in giro da almeno un paio di anni.  
> I pokemon che ho scelto per i nostri eroi mi sembrano più che mai adatti, e visto che non c'era bisogno di creare dei team pokemon completi per loro due per questa one-shot, ho scelto solo quelli che per me erano i più adatti per i due.
> 
> Ah, e giusto per essere chiari: Questa è una storia in cui KID e Conan sanno la vera identità dell'altro e che sono diventati amici nella vita di tutti i giorni, rivali duranti gli Heist, e alleati nella battaglia contro il crimine.
> 
> E dopo questa pausa con tale rilassante storiella, è ora di tornare a lavorare sugli altri miei più corposi lavori.
> 
> E Buona Pasqua!
> 
> P.S: Questa storia la troverete anche su Fanfiction.net e EFP Fanfiction
> 
> P.P.S: ecco l'indirizzo https dell'immagine se siete tanto curiosi, così non dovete scervellarvi nel cercarla su Pinterest che certi giorni sembra impossibile da trovare: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/bf/57/53/bf57535996d87cfc4b7f5b561b6d965c.jpg


End file.
